The Flower and the Ninja
by KunoichiKame
Summary: Leonardo visits a friend in the middle of the night. Both friends have been have strange feeling around each other, and Leo decides to drops in her house for a surprise, not knowing his hothead brother was following him. In this saga, the turtles are 18, and Leo's crush is also 18.


New York City  
12:23 A.M  
The Flower's Apartment

The flower can't stop, she just can't stop.  
He's been on her mind all day, ever since the day we met, I've had these feelings for him. She had to see him again.  
Suddenly she hears a tap in the living room, her brown eyes open and she gets out of bed, curious to know who could be at her apartment.

She pulls up her dark blue sweat pants, rubbing her eyes as she opens her window.  
Come to a surprise, a turtle with a blue bandana, happy to see her again.  
Her eyes widened, she rubs her eyes, and hope this wasn't a dream, when she opens them again he's still there.

"Reonarudo-kun!" said the flower as she hugs him tight.  
He chuckles a bit as he hugs her back, then blushes, she looks up at him her eyes fluttering at him.  
"What are you doing here?" said the flower. "Do your brothers know you're here?"

"Not really." said the ninja. "I kinda snuck out."  
"Naze?" asked the flower.  
The ninja cups her cheek, lift her head up face him, feeling confident.

"Because, I wanted to see you again, Hana." said the ninja as he kissed her lips.  
The flower blushes like mad as his lips were touching her, his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to his plastron.  
The flower moans inside him, she blushes, the ninja blushes like mad, loving the sounds of her moans, her arms around his neck, both lovers blushing like mad.

They pull back, looking at each other in the eye, then ninja slowly rubs her thighs, the flower blushes as she moans quietly to herself.  
The ninja slowly takes off her white tank top, then pulls down her sweat pants, revealing her blue stripped panties, she blushes and looks at him with an innocent face, her hand hiding her mouth.  
"Reo-kun.." she said her face red from blushing, she slowly takes his hands away from her thighs. "I-I can't."

The ninja looks at the flower, both blushing like mad.  
The ninja gently strokes her cheek, smiling at her, she smiles back.  
"Hana." said the ninja. "How long have we've known each other?"

"3 years, Reo-kun." said the flower.  
"That's right." said the ninja as he lays down and lets her get on top of him, smirking at the fact she's blushing even more than usual. "Hana, I promise to be gentle with you."  
The flower looks at him, smiling a tiny bit, then giggles a bit.

"You promise?" she said.  
Loving the beautiful smile she has, he continues to stroke her warm cheek, her hand holds his large arms.  
"Hai, I promise." said the ninja, winking at the flower.

The flower smiles brightly at her lover, giggling at him, then kissing his cheek.  
Just as they were about to kiss again, a certain hothead interrupts them, by clearing his throat.  
The flower looks at the hothead, yelps then covers her chest, the ninja glares at him.

"Can I help you, Raph?" he said.  
The hothead smirks at his elder brother his arms crossed.  
"Not really." said the hothead.

The hothead smirks again, he shakes his head, amuse seeing his brother like this.  
"See you in the morning, lover boy." said the hothead teasing the two, as he leaves the out the flower's apartment window.  
The flower continues to blush as she hides her face on the ninja's plastron, she can feels his arms around her.

The ninja blushes liking the her smell of sakura flowers on her skin, and the smell of melons in her hair, he lifts up her chin again.  
The flower looks at him in the eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, and smiles at him.

"Reo-kun." said the flower.  
"Yes, Hana?" the ninja asked, he strokes her cheek.  
"Aishite imasu." said the flower smiling.

The ninja smiles at his precious flower as he kisses her passionately, she blushes as she kisses him back, slowly shutting her eyes.  
The ninja pulls back from the kiss, looking at her.  
"Watashi mo aishite imasu.." said the ninja as he kisses her lips again.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
